Starflight and Fatespeaker's Moment
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: While trying to recover from his blindness, Starflight begins to hurt. Luckily for him, Fatespeaker is there to help cheer him up. Set between the last chapter of the Brightest Night and its epilogue.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wings of Fire, only how the story goes. The characters and places from Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic. Here is the fourth installment of my Wings of Fire moments series. And with this we are nearly done with the Moments from the first five Wings of Fire books. This still takes place between the final chapter and the epilogue of the Brightest Night. On a happier note, this story will be my 75th entry. I'm so excited. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Starflight and Fatespeaker's Moment**

It was past sunset in the jungles of the Rainforest Kingdom, home to the Rainwing and Nightwing tribes. Still practically recovering from the Nightwing island incident, Starflight sat in the healer's hut turning his head to whatever noise was made. Since there was no one else who needed treatment, the other healers had left to go interact with the others. The only noises he heard at the moment were the sounds of insects chirping and the tapping of talons against the wood outside the hut. He didn't know where any of his friends were at the moment, but he hoped that wherever they were, they were safe. He started moving about when he accidentally knocked something over. He groaned when it fell with a clatter, "Oh! That didn't sound good."

"Hey!" A voice called out at the entrance. Though he turned his head to the voice, he knew exactly who it was as she said, "You were supposed to stay on the cot until I got back."

"Sorry." Starflight apologized, "I was starting to get restless."

"That's no excuse." Fatespeaker told him as she helped him away from whatever he had stumbled into. She then lightly scolded, "You should be lucky that it was only a few fruits and not the medical supplies."

"Yeah, I guess." Starflight agreed. While he couldn't see the world around him as they left the healer's hut, he could still smell the jungle, hear the noisy insects and feel the warmth of the sun on his back. Fatespeaker led Starflight to a platform that didn't have anyone on it already. Starflight laid down with her next to him. Starflight turned his head to her and asked, "Fatespeaker, do think I'm useless like this?"

"What?" Fatespeaker questioned and his head turned away from her. She was truly shocked and said, "Where did this come from? And no, I don't think you're useless at all."

"But I can't see or do any of the things that I could do before. Sometimes I just feel like I'll get in the way." Starflight pointed out, though it started to make him even more miserable. Fatespeaker gently gripped her talons to his head and made him face her. Though he couldn't see it, she held a stern gaze as she said, "Now you listen to me, Starflight. You may not be able to a lot of stuff-"

"Gee, thanks." Starflight sarcastically said. But Fatespeaker wasn't finished and said, "But this," she rubbed her talons over the cloth on his eyes, and he could feel the firmness yet gently touch, "does not define who you are. YOU are Starflight, one of the dragonets who saved our world from the war. And I'm willing to bet that if your friends were here, they'd tell you something similar in a different way."

"But what can a blind dragon do?" Starflight asked. Fatespeaker took a moment to think. A soft smile grew on her face as she said, "Well, I don't know of it, but I think blind dragons can still do this…"

"Do what now?" Starflight questioned. He got his answer as she leaned closer and gently placed her lips over his. The action completely surprised the Dragonet of Destiny as they remained that way for a second longer. Fatespeaker then backed away before saying, "And don't worry about finding something to be able to do." She nudged him with a wing and said, "We can do that together."

Starflight took a long hard moment before realizing that she was truly right. With a grin he said, "Thanks, Fatespeaker. I really needed that."

"Hey, no problem." The female Nightwing said with a shrug. Starflight then stood up and said, "And you're right! My blindness doesn't make me who I am."

"That's the spirit!" Fatespeaker shouted in equal excitement. Then she said, "Oh, I'm foreseeing something. I foresee you becoming really excited."

"Fatespeaker?" Starflight chuckled. She chuckled too as he started walking off. Fatespeaker then shouted, "Starflight, stop!"

Starflight became confused before he felt like he was about to go over the edge. But he was fortunate when Fatespeaker grabbed his tail with her teeth and pulled him back. She slid across the platform before stopping. Fatespeaker rushed to him and asked, "Starflight, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Starflight said standing up. He wagged his tail from the bite, "Even my tail is fine." Looking in her direction he said, "Thanks, Fatespeaker."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Fatespeaker said turning her head away. Starflight then said, "Hey, Fatespeaker…"

"Yeah." She said looking back at him. It was his turn to surprise her as he leaned closer and planted his lips against hers for another kiss. Though shocked at first, Fatespeaker then closed her eyes as she placed her right talons over his left ones. They broke the kiss to where she said, "Wow. That was better the second time."

"It actually was." Starflight agreed. Feeling much better know, he asked, "So what should we do now."

"Oh, I know!" Fatespeaker said as she jumped up and down and suggested, "I could help you practice flying."

"Uh…" Starflight said. Then she thought about what had just nearly happened and said, "Or we could figure out a way for you to read while being blind."

"That's a much better idea." Starflight agreed with a toothy grin. Taking his talons into her own, Fatespeaker led Starflight off the platform. Glancing back she asked, "We're not going to tell anyone that you almost fell off, right."

"I'm sure that they'll be understanding, but no." Starflight said. Both Nightwings laughed at this as they continued walking.

x

Author's Note: And here is the fourth Wings of Fire Moments. I have one more of the original five stories, but I must tell you in advance that it will be really different from this one and the other fanfics. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
